


считая дни

by KatarinaLegrand



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Finale, Post-Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatarinaLegrand/pseuds/KatarinaLegrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майк в исправительной колонии Дэнбери уже на протяжении одного года, семи месяцев и двух дней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	считая дни

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [counting on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255822) by [smartalli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartalli/pseuds/smartalli). 



> От автора:
> 
> Хоть в Форс-мажорах они и накаляют атмосферу, но в реальности Исправительная колония Дэнбери – тюрьма общего режима, и Майку там почти ничего не угрожает. В этой тюрьме сидят не агрессивные преступники-белые воротнички, и ее частенько называют Клубом Федералов, так как в ней намного легче отсидеть свой срок, чем в любой другой тюрьме. Поэтому я решила приблизить свою работу к реальности, чего вы вряд ли увидите в сериале.
> 
> Большое спасибо [machtaholic](http://machtaholic.tumblr.com/) за проверку фактов и [tattooedsiren](http://tattooedsiren.tumblr.com/) за ее постоянную и непоколебимую поддержку.
> 
> Вы можете найти меня на тамблере [crazyassmurdererwall](http://crazyassmurdererwall.tumblr.com/). Заходите поболтать!

Майк в исправительной колонии Дэнбери уже на протяжении одного года, семи месяцев и двух дней.

Он считает.

Рэйчел поначалу приходит пару раз, когда ей разрешают, но Майк может сказать, что она не хочет этого. Он не может ее винить: он тоже не хочет быть здесь. Но выбор был между тем, чтобы сдать Харви, и тем, чтобы самому сесть, так что выбора, в общем-то, не было.

С каждым визитом ей все больше некомфортно, и Майк мысленно морщится каждый раз, когда она ежится, каждый раз, когда ее взгляд осматривает охранников, других заключенных и их семей, как будто она ожидает какой-нибудь опасности. Или как будто она ищет путь к отступлению. Он не винит ее и за это.

Его не удивляет, что она и вовсе перестает приходить.

Но он звонит, пару раз в неделю, каждую неделю. И она всегда отвечает на его звонки. Они никогда не говорят о тюрьме… Зачастую говорят о том, как дела у Рэйчел, где она недавно обедала, о ее друзьях, семье. Так продолжается несколько месяцев, звонки становятся все короче и короче… Не сложно понять, что отношения на расстоянии не работают. Майк звонит ей в последний раз, чтобы сказать, что он не думает, что им стоит продолжать, после молча стоит, слушая ее нападки о том, что он трус, слушая, как она плачет и спрашивает, как он может так поступать с ней, с ее семьей. Майк не отвечает ей. Она все равно этого не хочет. И Майк знает, что он уже давно не тот, кого она хотела, в ком нуждалась.

Дженни приходит к нему пару раз… Каждые четыре месяца, где-то так. Это приятный сюрприз – увидеть ее, когда он заходит в комнату для посетителей в то воскресенье, ее лицо озаряется, как только она видит его, как будто лучи солнца упали на ее лицо. Из-за расстояния и времени она не может навещать его чаще, и каждый раз она извиняется за это, но Майк отмахивается от этих извинений. Он интересуется, как она, они на пару едят M&Ms из торгового автомата, пока она рассказывает ему, что у нее произошло нового, а он рассказывает ей свои новости. Он даже не подозревал, как сильно скучал по ней, пока не увидел вновь, улыбающуюся ему. Она откровенничает с ним по поводу того парня с ее работы, на которого она запала, с робкой, скрытой улыбкой, будто между ними ничего не произошло.

Харви приходит каждую неделю, каждое воскресенье, как на работу. Он никогда не говорит про расстояние или время, а когда Майк упоминает об этом, Харви почти зол на Майка за это.

Майк больше никогда не говорит об этом.

Они говорят обо всем и ни о чем, и порой ему легко забыть, где он, почему он может видеть Харви только пару часов в неделю. Это легко из-за Харви. Но порой проскальзывают такие пустяки, как кино, которое Харви видел, а Майк нет, дело, к которому Майк не видел никаких документов, и это возвращает его в реальность. Майку кажется, что Харви связан с визитами Дженни, судя по отсутствию удивления на новость об ее первоначальном визите. Майк не разбирается в людях как Харви, но он видит Харви насквозь, как никто другой. Это его награда. Харви бы хотел этого для него, хотел бы убедиться, что он знает, что не один, что у него есть кто-то, кроме Харви. И он бы знал, что Рэйчел не хватит надолго.

Уже какое-то время он пытался объяснить Майку его ситуацию с Рэйчел, Майк просто не хотел этого слушать.

Харви никогда не спрашивает у него лишь одно, - что он собирается делать после того, как отсидит свой срок, после того, как оставит все это позади. Он не может снова быть адвокатом, они оба знают это, но ни один не хочет этого признавать. И может быть, если они вместе будут жить этим отрицанием, то решать ничего не придется. Может, им не придется разбираться с реальностью, что нависла над ними.

Майк до сих пор не отказывается от своих слов о том, что он не променял бы все это ни на что угодно. И он знает, что Харви не отказывается от своих.

Четыре месяца спустя Харви говорит ему, что Рэйчел встречается с кем-то другим. Майк не удивлен этим фактом, его больше удивляет, что он почти ничего не чувствует по этому поводу, лишь радость, что весь этот фарс подошел к концу. Харви внимательно и осторожно наблюдает за его реакцией, но Майк лишь улыбается, выманивает Скиттлз из пачки, что Харви так отчаянно охранял, и спрашивает, как дела у Янки.

Он звонит Харви в те дни, когда он не навещает, четыре… может быть, пять раз в неделю. Голос Харви всегда расслабленный и благодарный, что Майк позвонил, и ему хочется прижать телефон ближе, как будто это поможет ему быть ближе к Харви. Иногда они и вовсе не говорят. Харви включит пластинку и поставит телефон рядом с проигрывателем, и Майк закроет глаза и будет слушать, и на мгновение ему покажется, что он дома.

И все же из ста шестидесяти восьми часов недели только три из них принадлежат Харви.

В остальное же время Майк один.

* * *

 В тюрьме спокойнее, чем Майк себе представлял. У него полно времени, что он проводит в одиночестве, хотя не то, чтобы у него была какая-то альтернатива. Но он справляется. Он ходит на работу, обедать, на каждый подсчет. Он хорошо разбирается в этой рутине.

На счету у Майка есть столько денег, сколько ему никогда не потратить, и Харви присылает ему коробки книг в мягкой обложке каждую неделю, названия которых, Майк помнит, упоминал когда-то Харви, или же Харви просто думает, что эти книги могут ему понравится. Охранник отдает их ему каждый раз с шуткой о том, какой у него внимательный парень, и Майк никогда его не исправляет.

(Майк благодарен, но ему хочется, чтобы Харви перестал пытаться извиниться, за что Майк его не винит).

Он учит русский, потом японский, потом французский, потом испанский, а потом шведский. Он говорит на новых языках с охранниками и другими заключенными. Охранники пялятся на него. Другие заключенные смотрят на него со смешинками во взгляде. Он читает каждую книгу, что ему прислал Харви, а затем отдает их тем, кто хочет что-нибудь почитать. Он ходит на занятия по искусству и музыке. Он неплохо играет «Лунный свет», но все, что он рисует каким-то образом похоже на артишок. За исключением его артишоков.

Часть денег, что Харви перечислил ему, он тратит на бумагу, конверты, ручки и марки. Он пишет письма. Много писем. Некоторые он отправляет. Некоторые нет.

Первым делом он пишет письмо бабушке, потому что ему кажется, что он должен был сделать это давно. Он слишком много извиняется, благодарит, наверное, недостаточное количество раз. Много чего он так и не успел ей сказать, он был слишком молод, полагая, что у него еще будет время для этого. Он ненавидит лишь мысль о том, что подвел ее. Он отправляет письмо, хоть и знает, что она никогда не получит его.

Он пишет письмо Тревору. Он исписал десять листов с двух сторон, и он рвет его, лишь дописав. Ему не нужно его отправлять.

Он никогда не думает о том, чтобы написать Рэйчел.

Он отправляет письмо Дженни каждый месяц и рассказывает ей истории, шутки, странные фразочки на тех языках, что он учит. Она всегда пишет в ответ. В свое первое письмо она вкладывает селфи, которое она сделала с ним на свой телефон сотню лет назад. Во второе письмо она вкладывает фото, на котором Майк с Харви.

Он потерял счет количеству писем, которые он отправил Харви, он не помнит, о чем говорится в некоторых из них. Обо всем, как ему кажется. И ни о чем. В письмах Харви всегда написана какая-либо история, о которой он раньше не говорил Майку, о том, как он рос, о его первом годе в качестве адвоката, о его отце, о Маркусе. Но в этих письмах есть и другое, драгоценные слова, которые, как Майку кажется, он вообразил, не важно, как часто он может их прочесть в ясном почерке Харви.

Он не заводит друзей, даже не пытается. Пару раз в неделю в тюрьму приходит парень, с которым Майк неплохо общается, но он специально держится от него на расстоянии. Его зовут Люк, и он учится на адвоката в Йеле, и Майк уверен, что если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах, они бы сразу подружились. Но они встретились здесь, и в тюрьме нельзя начать какие-либо хорошие, здоровые и продолжительные отношения.

Охранники ему не друзья, другие заключенные тоже не попадают в эту категорию, и Майк не пытается переубедить себя. Кажется, эти чувства взаимны.

Дни медленно сменяют друг друга, пока Майк сидит свой срок, повторяет рутину, как он и должен. Он рисует авокадо, которые выглядят, как артишоки, чуть лучше играет на пианино и перечитывает письма, и с каждым днем он становится чуть ближе к Манхэттену и чуть дальше от Коннектикута. По ночам, когда выключают свет, он лежит в кровати и начинает строить планы до конца своей жизни. Когда планы образуются в его голове, впервые за долгое время Майк чувствует толику надежды.

Майк в исправительной колонии Дэнбери уже на протяжении одного года, семи месяцев и двух дней.

* * *

Его выпускают раньше за хорошее поведение. Он забирает с собой фотографии и письма от Харви и Дженни, а все остальное раздает. Он снова в костюме, в котором приехал, как будто это была двухгодовая позорная прогулка. Он сидит на нем уже не так как раньше.

Охранник отдает ему все его личные вещи, которые были при нем, когда он пришел в тюрьму, и это кажется странным, снова держать в руках свой кошелек, пластину жвачки, что была у него в кармане, ключи, которые уже не открывают двери в дом, где его ждут. Охранник открывает ему дверь, выпроваживает его на свободу и говорит, что больше никогда не хочет его видеть.

Тут все взаимно.

Харви ждет его на том же месте, где Майк оставил его в последний раз, он стоит, облокотившись на машину, руки в карманах, ноги скрещены. Именно так, как он и ожидал его увидеть. Когда Майк выходит, Харви отходит от машины, и они встречаются в середине пути, он тихо посмеивается над щетиной, что Майк пытается выдать за бороду.

\- Нравится?

Харви дотрагивается до нее кончиками пальцев, нежно проводит большим пальцем по подбородку, а затем его рука скользит к его шее, и он притягивает его, чтобы крепко обнять. Майк сразу расслабляется.

\- Это нелепо.

Вещи Майка дома у Харви, в углу его офиса, - остатки его старой жизни. Харви продал его квартиру несколько месяцев назад, и Майк сказал ему отдать всю мебель Рэйчел, если та ей нужна. Он не мог оставить ее, если хотел жить дальше. У него осталось немного вещей, и Майк чувствует неприятный осадок от того, что его жизнь, все еще кажется неосновательной, даже спустя последние годы. Он вернулся туда, откуда начал. И если честно, немного странно стоять сейчас здесь, посреди гостиной Харви. Он отвык от этого. Он продолжает думать о том, что вот сейчас зайдет охранник и отведет его обратно в камеру.

\- Пиво?

Майк с благодарностью берет бутылку и делает глоток. Он скучал по пиву.

Харви включает пластинку, и Майк осматривает квартиру Харви, пытаясь вернуть себе точку опоры. Харви ничего не изменил, и это помогает.

Нет. Это не совсем так. Многое, большая часть, осталось неизменным, но кое-что новое появилось, в том числе бабушкина панда, которая теперь висит на стене на видном месте, а под ней фото Майка и его бабушки. Он проглатывает ком в горле.

\- Харви.

\- Это вписывается в интерьер, как думаешь?

Он поворачивается, и Харви улыбается, склоняется над ним и целует его.

Они не дотрагиваются, не обнимаются, но Майку кажется, что он никогда раньше не находился с Харви так близко. Хоть это и первый поцелуй, он этого не чувствует, ему кажется этот поцелуй – один из тысячи с тех пор, как они встретились.

\- В твоей коллекции фильмов есть «Предложение».

Харви усмехается, его дыхание на губах Майка.

\- Это твой диск. Я бы никогда не купил его.

\- _Я тебя умоляю._ Парень влюбляется в своего босса? Ты обожаешь подобное.

\- Что ж, доказательство этому прямо передо мной, не так ли?

\- Ага, - выдыхает Майк, а Харви улыбается ему. – Ты поцеловал меня.

\- Да. Нам нужно поговорить.

Майк согласно кивает:

\- Нужно.

Майк идет в душ, пока Харви начинает готовить ужин, и он теряет счет времени, пока стоит под водой, упираясь руками в стену, отмокая под горячей водой, струящейся по его телу. И именно это, понимает он, заставляет его почувствовать себя свободным.

Когда он выходит из душа, он находит Харви на кухне, режущим помидоры. Майк тихо забирается на стул прямо перед ним. Харви поднимает взгляд и улыбается, его взгляд задерживается на футболке, которая на Майке, - одна из его собственных.

\- Ты имел в виду все то, о чем писал в своих письмах.

\- Каждое слово. Я хочу всего этого.

\- Я больше не смогу быть адвокатом.

Впервые кто-то из них озвучил это, и это облегчение. Вздох Харви подсказывает Майку, что он чувствует то же самое.

\- Нет, не сможешь. Но это ничего не меняет, не для нас. Тебе не обязательно быть кем-то, если ты не хочешь.

\- Ты предлагаешь стать моим папочкой?

Он ставит перед Майком на стойку тарелку салата и дает ему вилку.

\- Я предлагаю тебе шанс выбрать свою собственную жизнь. Неважно, чем ты захочешь заняться, я рядом.

У Майка никогда этого не было, выбора быть тем, кем он хочет. Почти никому, кто начал свою жизнь как он, не выпадает такой шанс. При этом Майк уже давно ходил по лезвию ножа, еще до того, как встретил Харви. Он постоянно в шаге от падения, а также о того, чтобы подвести всех, кого он знает. Но сейчас у него есть уверенность в завтрашнем дне, неважно, что он сделает и что решит, это не имеет значения. Даже если у него не получится, это не будет его падением.

Харви садится на стул рядом с ним так, чтобы их ноги соприкасались, и дотрагивается до колена Майка, пока он накалывает кусочек помидора.

\- Знаешь, ты мог бы заняться почти всем, чем угодно.

\- Не всем. Немногие заходят взять на работу бывшего уголовника.

\- Тогда не иди работать на кого-то, работай на себя. Или иди учиться. Не позволяй никому говорить с тобой на какую-либо тему, на которую ты не хочешь говорить.

Таймер на духовке звенит, и Харви поднимается, достает блюдо из духовки. Оно пахнет невероятно, чем бы оно ни было. Что-то итальянское.

\- В любом случае, это не то, что я имел в виду.

\- Нет?

\- Ты должен знать, насколько ты потрясающий.

Майк проглатывает комок в горле:

\- Что насчет тебя, Харви? Как это отразится на твоей жизни?

Харви смотрит на него и говорит с предупреждением:

\- _Майк…_

\- Нет, нам нужно обсудить это. Мы не может это игнорировать. Ты все еще адвокат, причем видный. Ты постоянно ужинаешь с клиентами, и…

\- И? Я не стыжусь тебя. Конец разговора.

\- Твоя должность требует определенной картинки. Мы оба знаем это. Что если клиент откажется нанимать тебя, если узнает обо мне, о нас?

\- Значит, они не достойны, чтобы на них работать.

\- Харви…

\- Я _ни за что_ не откажусь от тебя еще раз, - заканчивает он, доставая тарелки и ставя их на стойку, одну из них перед Майком. Он стоит так близко к Майку, что Майк чувствует мягкую ткань футболки Харви на своей руке, когда Харви выдыхает. Майк поднимает голову и смотрит Харви в глаза.

\- Я прекрасный адвокат, но это всего лишь работа, Майк. Ты намного важнее, чем работа.

Майк кивает, целует Харви, когда его губы мягко дотрагиваются губ Майка. Поцелуй быстрый, уютный, такой знакомый, что живот Майка сжимается.

Харви садится на стул, кладет одну руку Майку на бедро, а другой ломает курицу по-пармезански. Майку интересно, было ли для Харви так же до смерти сложно, как и ему не прикасаться друг к другу во время их встреч каждое воскресенье на протяжении двух лет. Не быть так близко. Харви ломает курицу боковой стороной вилки, и Майк двигается так, чтобы его колени дотрагивались до бедра Харви. Он склоняется вперед и прижимается носом в изгиб шеи, закрывает глаза и вдыхает.

Он вымотан, его это немного удивляет.

Он поворачивается, упираясь щекой о плечо Харви, и бормочет:

\- Прости.

Харви нежно сжимает его бедро и говорит:

\- Два года ты постоянно волновался о том, что нужно постоянно оглядываться. Твой мозг только что осознал, что больше об этом переживать не стоит. Не удивительно, что ты измотан.

\- Один год, семь месяцев, два дня.

Он считал.

Он чувствует дыхание Харви на своем лбу.

\- Я знаю.

Может быть, Харви тоже считал.

Живот Майка урчит, и Харви смеется:

\- Наверное, тебе стоит прислушаться к своему животу.

Майк бурчит в ответ и поднимает голову с плеча Харви (даже если это самое удобное место, куда он клал свою голову) и впивается в свою курицу по-пармезански. Она очень-очень вкусная, и он не успевает заметить, как его тарелка опустела. Он смотрит на тарелку Харви, она еще полная наполовину, и Харви снова смеется и встает, чтобы положить Майку добавки.

\- Рад, что тебе нравится.

\- Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить.

Харви бормочет:

\- Ты еще не пробовал мои вафли.

\- Они перевернут мою жизнь?

\- Ты сможешь решить с утра.

* * *

Они не выходят все выходные. Харви готовит вкусные блюда, и они смотрят кино и телевизор и целуются. Они спят до полудня, и телефон Харви выключен, это кажется роскошью, но также правильным поступком, чем-то, что Майк и Харви давно заслужили.

И все же они не могли оградиться от всего мира надолго, их покой рушится в понедельник утром, когда Майк просыпается и видит Харви, сидящим на кровати рядом с бедром Майка, уже одетого для работы за исключением пиджака.

\- Доброе утро.

Майк приподнимается, протягивает галстук Харви сквозь пальцы. Он не помнит этот галстук. Он ни разу не видел его. Так глупо зацикливаться на этом, но из-за этого что-то внутри него сжимается и ноет. Он одергивает руку, и Харви улыбается ему, стараясь не смеяться. Наверное, у него на голове волосы торчат торчком.

\- Кофе на кухне, - Майк хмычет спасибо и Харви протягивает ему iPhone. – Я сохранил только свой номер. И Дженни.

Майк кивает и подкидывает телефон. Он понимает, о чем Харви умалчивает: то, что кого бы Майк не включил в свою новую жизнь, в их жизнь, его решение. Он ценит это. Он ценит, что Харви знает его.

\- Ты потратился. Класс.

\- Я вряд ли задержусь сегодня. Я заеду за ужином по дороге домой. Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Майк пожимает плечами, убирает телефон в сторону, садится и целует Харви. Он чувствует жар тела Харви на кончиках пальцев, просачивающийся через его рубашку, и он подавляет желание вытащить рубашку Харви из штанов, чтобы проскользнуть под рубашку и дотронуться до кожи. Харви же ничего не останавливает, и Майк чувствует холодную руку, скользящую вверх по его теплой спине, его футболка задирается, и он чувствует на своей коже холодный свежий утренний воздух.

Ему интересно на мгновение, что случится, когда Харви сегодня придет на работу, а потом понимает, что он уже знает ответ: ничего. Харви не будет вести себя иначе, и с тех пор, как его личная жизнь – его личное дело, а не чье-то, и неважно, во что верится Донне, никто не узнает, что что-то изменилось. Но помимо этого, никому до этого не будет дела. Майк больше не является частью их мира. Он пятно, алый символ, который они все более, чем рады оставить позади и забыть.

Это освежает. Это все было таким важным, а теперь это ничего не значит ни для кого из них.

После того, как Харви уходит, достаточно жалея об этом, что радует Майка, Майк берет телефон и пишет смс Дженни.

**Ты работаешь сегодня?**

_Когда тебя освободили из тюрьмы?_

_Ни за что._

_Отпросилась, как только узнала._

_Вся твоя._

* * *

Майк сидит на диване Дженни, его ноги лежат на тахте, тарелка с яйцами и тостом на его животе. Это не самая удобная поза, неудобно есть, и Дженни говорит ему об этом, ее рука появляется перед его лицом со стаканом апельсинового сока. Он садится и берет стакан.

Она садится по-турецки на диван лицом к нему с тарелкой в руках.

\- Приятно видеть тебя в чем-то, что не из джинсовой шамбри.

\- Мне не идет?

\- Тюремная форма не должна идти никому.

\- Имеет смысл.

Она смотрит на него, а потом спрашивает:

\- Что такое?

\- Это… Я снова начинаю заново. И я только это и делаю.

\- Не правда.

\- В моей жизни ничего долго не длилось.

Она отставляет тарелку и склоняется вперед, сжимая колено Майка.

\- И возможно то, чем ты решишь заняться, так же закончится быстро. Но ты не можешь думать об этом. Может, в этот раз все получится. У тебя в этот раз есть преимущество: у тебя есть Харви.

\- Харви и раньше был со мной. Все равно все закончилось.

\- Нет, он был с тобой, как босс. Теперь он твой партнер. Это другое.

Она права, это другое.

\- Итак, у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи?

Он кивает:

\- Ага, несколько.

Она кивает в ответ, и стук вилки по тарелке звучит громко в тишине квартиры.

\- Что ж, дай мне знать, если я могу чем-то помочь. Все, что угодно.

\- Дженни, ты и так уже сделала для меня достаточно.

\- Не значит, что я больше ничего не могу сделать, если тебе будет нужно.

Он не уверен, чем он заслужил ее.

* * *

Центральный парк прекрасен в свете дня. Он знал это, но, кажется, что забыл, и снова открывает этот факт.

Он не думает, просто подносит к глазам видоискатель и начинает фотографировать. Он позволят инстинктам одержать вверх, вместо видео камеры берет цифровую, после того, как он делает последний кадр винтажной камерой Лейка, он достает камеру  Полароид Лэнд из своей сумки, когда видит, как парочка людей загорает, чтобы последние теплые солнечные лучи не пропали даром.

Эти камеры с ним многие годы, некоторые из них – подарки… Полароид – от бабушки… Некоторые он купил на онлайн аукционах или в сэконд-хендах, или гаражных распродажах. Одну он нашел в мусорке.

Майку всегда нравилась фотография, но он всегда думал, что этим стоит заниматься в свободное время, которое у него редко появлялось, не тогда, когда он пытался вовремя заплатить за квартиру, и не тогда, когда работал, чтобы Харви им гордился. Но теперь все по-другому. Теперь у него полно времени.

Он проводит несколько часов в парке, покупает хот-дог и идет домой пешком. Парк всего в нескольких кварталах, и он наслаждается, гуляя по улицам Верхнего Вест Сайда. Он думает, что завтра может пойти в Бруклин или в Челси, или в деревню Гринвич, побродить, вновь узнать город. Он потерял связь с ним и его людьми, его зданиями и улицами. Он думает, что пришло время, познакомится с ним таким, какой он есть сейчас.

Он грузит цифровые фото, и все еще листает их, когда Харви приходит с бургерами на ужин. Живот Майка урчит в ожидании.

\- Как работа? – Харви молчит, и Майк поднимается и идет за ним на кухню. Он опирается на стойку, смотрит, как он достает кетчуп из холодильника. – Ты может говорить о работе, ведь знаешь.

\- Спасибо за разрешение.

\- Харви…

Он поворачивается.

\- Нечего говорить, ничего, о чем ты бы не знал. Я ничего не скрываю от тебя, за исключением, если ты хочешь узнать о двух сотнях страниц уставных норм Хантер Мануфактуринг, которые я прочел сегодня.

\- Что случилось с твоим помощником?

\- Ничего. Он просто не ты, и Джессика хотела, чтобы все было быстро.

\- Я не был твоим помощником уже давно.

\- Поверь, я знаю.

Майк открывает пенопластовый контейнер с картошкой и луковыми колечками, и целует Харви в ответ, когда тот подходит к нему.

\- Ты ожидал, что кто-нибудь узнает? Спросит?

Голос Харви звучит почти нежно, и Майку стыдно признать, что да, он хотел  быть значимым для них, даже если он и знает, что им на него наплевать. Это не должно ранить, но почему-то от этого все равно больно. Он не может признаться в этом Харви, не может сказать это вслух. Но это неважно, потому что он уже знает.

Харви идет переодеться, и Майк берет для них двоих пиво.

\- Эй, я хочу сделать из одной из комнат темную комнату. Можно?

Ответ Харви заглушен футболкой, которую он надевает, выходя из спальни. Майк просит повторить, отдавая ему открытую бутылку пива.

\- Фотография… Вот оно?

\- Вот чем я буду заниматься.

\- Хорошо… Сделаем тебе темную комнату.

\- Хочешь посмотреть на некоторые кадры, которые я сделал сегодня?

\- Конечно.

Они сидят за столом, и Майк дает ему небольшую стопку Полароидов, и свой ноутбук, после того, как выбрал фото, и потом он сидит, нервно поедая картошку, наблюдая за лицом Харви. Одно, когда незнакомец с улицы говорит, что его работы отстой, но если Харви так скажет, что ж, Майку кажется, что это ранит так глубоко, что останется шрам.

Нелепо – чувствовать подобное, учитывая, что он никогда не показывал свои фото Харви, учитывая, что только сегодня он занялся этим всерьез. Но на данный момент, это все еще хрупкое стремление, и Харви единственный человек в жизни Майка, который оказывает на него влияние. Если Харви думает, что фотографии Майка неплохие, он знает, его надежды рухнут, и ему придется найти что-нибудь другое. Но сегодня он чувствовал себя сосредоточенным на улицах Манхэттена, ему нравился вес камеры в руке. Ему нравилось то, как на него смотрели люди, прямо через объектив, будто они не боялись отдать ему свои души на одно мгновение. Он не хочет с этим расставаться.

\- Кто это?

Харви поворачивает компьютер, и на экране Майк видит одно из последних фото, которую он сделал сегодня.

_Девочка-подросток в рванных джинсах и футболке с Рамоунз с кольцом в губе и временной татуировкой, она смотрит прямо через камеру Майка с вызовом, будто говорит миру **«Я, черт возьми, все еще здесь».**_

\- Кейти. Свет позади нее был удивительным… Над ней появился этот нимб, поэтому я спросил, могу ли сфотографировать ее.

\- И сколько проблем тебе это принесло?

\- Не так много, если бы я спросил тебя, - губы Харви дергаются, но он не отрицает, и он снова поворачивает ноутбук к себе и снова внимательно смотрит на экран, просматривая остальные фотографии Майка. – Она бы тебе понравилась. Она как боксер, - Харви поднимает взгляд. – Смелая, дерзкая, но с кулаками наготове… Всегда готова защитить лицо от следующего удара.

\- Звучит, как мой тип, - бормочет Харви и берет бургер, сразу откусывая. Он может представить, как они находят общий язык, огрызаясь и подтрунивая друг над другом. Он видит Харви в Кейти. Возможно, именно это привлекло его к ней. – У тебя сегодня был хороший день.

Майк смотрит на него и кивает, и, учитывая, как лоб Харви разглаживается, он рад слышать это.

\- Именно так.

Теперь Харви смотрит на Полароиды, отставив компьютер в сторону, и он раскладывает несколько из них перед Майком.

\- Фарид?

Фарид – лучший продавец хот догов в Нью-Йорке, по крайней мере, так говорит Харви. Майк думает, что попробовав хот-дог однажды, ты, считай, попробовал их все, но он понимает, почему Харви считает иначе. Когда покупаешь хот-дог у Фарида, думаешь не о хот-доге, а о Фариде. Он солнечный человек, и это отражается на Полароиде Майка.

_На одной он улыбается прямо в камеру Майка, будто Майк – единственный, кого Фарид хотел сегодня видеть, на другой его голова запрокинута в приступе смеха. Если фотографии умеют смеяться, то эта одна из них._

\- Итак, день прошел успешно.

Майк прячет улыбку за едой и кивает. Это была лишь мысль, что-то, о чем он думал уже давно, и это был лишь один день, но у Майка сложилось впечатление, что он это не бросит. В этот раз он может не переживать о том, чтобы достичь успеха, который потом у него отберут. Думать о последнем разе, когда это случилось, думать о том, что он потерял, заставляет его живот ныть, а горло сжиматься.

Из-за этого он думает о Харви, и обо всем, что он тоже потерял.

\- Работать с тобой было невообразимо. Это изменило мою жизнь. И я ненавижу, что это больше не повторится.

Харви смотрит на фото, лежащие на столе, осторожно дотрагивается до них кончиками пальцев, а потом смотрит на Майка.

\- Я бы не вычеркивал такую возможность.

* * *

Майк идет по деревне Гринвич, через Харем, по Сохо, он ходит и теряется в городе, который любит. Харви делает ему сюрприз, переделав вторую спальню в темную комнату, и он тратит больше времени, чем он подозревает, развиваясь. Каждый день на улицах он встречает кого-то нового, кому есть что рассказать, и каждый день, делая их фото, он надеется, что дарит им правосудие. Каждый вечер он показывает фотографии Харви, чтобы он посмотрел, дотронулся до них, и каждый вечер Майк ждет, когда Харви выберет самые интересные и спросит, кто они.

\- Дэвид. Он лишился левой руки в Ираке, а когда он вернулся домой, его невеста бросила его ради кого-то другого.

_Питбуль Дэвида, Бетти, сидела терпеливо, улыбаясь и пыхтя в камеру, когда Майк их фотографировал, ее красный повод крепко закреплен в руке хозяина. Дэвид смотрел в камеру, будто что-то искал, будто надеялся найти ответ на какой-то вопрос._

\- Мария. Она всегда хотела танцевать, будучи ребенком, но у ее родителей не было денег. Она ходит на танцы четыре раза в неделю. Ее учитель балета говорит, что у нее прекрасные ноги.

_Мария старше, ей сорок, но ее яркая улыбка с легкостью молодит ее на десять лет. Она отвела бедро в сторону, ее сумка болтается на плече, и бутылка с водой свисает с ее пальцев. Она потная и ее лицо покрыто румянцем, и она счастлива._

Пальцы Майка дергаются под ногой Харви, и он берет ноги Майка и кладет их на колени. Он берет одну ногу и нажимает большим пальцем на сгиб, массируя пятку и пальцы. Майк отбрасывает голову назад и стонет.

Харви массирует его ногу несколько минут, прежде чем он опускает ее и берет другую. Он смотрит на него и говорит:

\- Я ужинаю с клиентом через пару дней, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты пошел со мной.

Глаза Майка широко распахиваются, и он поднимает голову, чтобы встретится с Харви взглядами.  Майк просто… не уверен. Он не хочет разочаровать Харви, но он не уверен, что это такая уж хорошая идея.

\- Тебе не обязательно идти, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты пошел. Хочу похвастать тобой. И мне кажется, тебе понравится этот клиент и его жена. Но если ты не хочешь, я не буду заставлять тебя.

\- Хочешь похвастать мной?

\- Я горжусь тобой. Я горжусь, что я с тобой.

Майк убирает ноги с колен Харви, поднимается на колени и забирается на ноги Харви. Он упирается руками в спинку дивана с обеих сторон от лица Харви, и Харви кладет руки на бедра Майка. Он смотрит на него и говорит:

\- Хорошо, - прежде чем склониться и поцеловать.

\- Спасибо.

Они медленно и лениво целуются несколько минут, одной рукой Харви держит Майка за голову, но скоро поцелуи становятся более требовательными, и Майк отстраняется, чтобы снять футболку. До сих пор он не решался на что-то большее, чем поцелуи, как и Харви. В основном они целовались как подростки. То, что происходит сейчас нечто новое, но с этим новым Харви достаточно комфортно себя чувствует, судя по тому, как быстро он избавляется от собственной рубашки. Харви скользит губами по шее Майка, притягивая его за бедра, и он поощряет каждое движение его бедер. Живот Майка сжимается, и его сердце бьется как сумасшедшее, и его разум повторяет _«Я горжусь тобой. Я горжусь, что я с тобой»_ снова и снова.

_Я горжусь тобой. Я горжусь, что я с тобой. Я горжусь тобой. Я горжусь, что я с тобой. Я горжусь тобой. Я горжусь, что я с тобой._

_Я горжусь тобой. Я горжусь, что я с тобой._

* * *

\- У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Майк поднимает взгляд с разделочной доски, убирает нож в сторону, которым он намазывал майонез на их тосты. У Харви лучше получается готовить, чем у Майка, но Майк учиться, и сейчас он может приготовить половину блюд, которые может Харви. График Майка более гибкий, и в любом случае, Майку нравится выражение лица Харви, когда он пробует что-то вкусное, что-то, что Майк приготовил для него.

\- Да? Это пони?

\- Уже слишком поздно для пони.

\- Остается только мечтать.

Харви ставит коробку на стойку рядом с ним, и Майк тихонько смеется и вытирает руки кухонным полотенцем перед тем, как взять в руки. Это камера, что его ничуть не удивляет, это даже не первая камера, купленная Харви. Первой была винтажная камера 1960-х годов – Диана, о которой Майк обмолвился, когда говорил, что хочет поэкспериментировать со светом. Но это совершенно другой зверь: очень-очень дорогой SLR, и Харви наверняка даже не подумал о деньгах при покупке.

\- А еще вот это.

Он ставит перед ним три линзы с разными фокусами, на каждой красный бант. Майку кажется, что он попал в одну из тех нелепых рождественских реклам про машины. В любой момент Харви положит перед ним еще и ключи от Лексуса.

Это слишком, наверное, даже чересчур, но в то же время, Майк знает, что это от чистого сердца. Деньги это здорово и замечательно, но то, что можно на них купить, чем Харви может обеспечить Майка, намного важней для Харви, чем деньги, и так будет всегда. Для него это важно. Поэтому Майк проглатывает протесты и благодарит Харви поцелуем.

\- На столе несколько новых фотографий.

_Фотография 1: Двое мужчин сидят на цементных лавочках, склонившись над шахматной доской. Один из них неуверенно держит руку над своим королем, все еще не совсем уверенный в правильности своего решения. Другой мужчина упирается рукой в лоб, внимательно глядя на доску. Свет резкий, из-за чего они выглядят рельефными, будто старинные статуи древних философов._

_Вторая фотография: Три школьника, два из которых с капюшонами на голове пялятся в камеру с упертостью, нетерпеливостью и агрессией. Третий, стоящий посередине, хитро улыбается, сигарета свисает из его рта, его глаза светятся огнем, в них горит цель._

_Третья фотография: Харви спит в мятых белых простынях, солнце светит в окно, и один из его лучей падает на Харви, из-за чего тот светиться, как от витражного стекла в соборе._

* * *

Майк находит в Интернете форум любительской фотографии и начинает выкладывать свои фотографии за отзывы. Отзывы положительны, но лучшие пишет некто с ником _mamarosa_ _23_ , она не боится высказывать напрямую недочеты снимков. Она до грубости честна, и сначала это неприятно, но Майк быстро справляется со своим эго и начинает прислушиваться к ее советам и пользоваться ими. И его фотографии становятся лучше. Раньше их часто просматривали, но теперь по ним сходят с ума. Поэтому он решает создать сайт и начинает продавать принты своих фотографий. Поначалу все идет медленно, но позже они продаются весьма успешно, и для Майка это как доказательство того, что он идет вперед, что он нашел что-то еще, в чем он хорош.

Он регистрируется в Инстаграме и начинает фотографировать на телефон помимо своих камер: ауттейки, детализированные кадры, за кадром, свои обычные фотографии, чтобы познакомить своих покупателей и подписчиков с его жизнью, с его работой.

И у него много подписчиков. До того, как он успевает заметить, у него уже 50000 подписчиков, и их количество постоянно растет. И теперь его узнают на улицах, и это все еще странное и поглощающее чувство. Люди останавливаются, чтобы сфотографироваться с ним и спросить, над чем он сейчас работает, сказать какое фото их любимое, и Майк всегда просит разрешение сфотографировать их. Он создает отдельную страницу на своем сайте специально для их фото, и эта страница почти превращается в культ. Очевидно, это нечто особенное в Инстаграме, поэтому он начинает публиковать подсказки о том, где он будет фотографировать, и всегда немного разочарован, когда никому не удается их разгадать.

Каждый день он творит нечто прекрасное, и каждый день он идет домой к кому-то прекрасному, и он никогда бы не подумал, что его жизнь может стать такой, когда стоял рядом со своей камерой в ожидании счета.

* * *

\- Ты один из них. Вот почему все так сложилось, понимаешь.

_mamarosa_ _23_ сидит напротив него, рассматривая несколько его новых фотографий. На самом деле ее зовут Розита, но ей нравится, когда ее зовут Роза, потому что она ни за что не будет носить то же имя, что и ее никчемная тетя-гомофоб, когда она может носить то же имя, что и кто-то, кто на самом деле что-то сделал для нее. По крайне мере, именно это она сказала, представляясь.

Роза отстукивает ритм своими черными ногтями по столику кафе, разглядывая фотографии, внимательно рассматривая каждую, прежде чем отложить в сторону и перейти к другой. Он замечает, что она полна нервной энергии, о которой он и не мог подозревать, основываясь на онлайн-сообщениях.

\- Ты мог бы быть одним из них.

Он думает, что, наверное, она права, хотя, откуда она это знает, ему не известно. Он не всегда видит людей насквозь, у него это получается только с Харви.

\- Думаешь, я должен сделать автопортрет?

Она кивает:

\- Да, но только тогда, когда поймешь, как это должно выглядеть, что именно тебя делает одним из них.

Он начал классифицировать фотографии, и когда он сказал об этом Розе онлайн, она заявила, что им нужно встретиться. Майк бы сказал, что он ожидал другого, но он не представлял ее четко, так что это не правда. Но каким-то образом ей все равно удалось удивить его своим появлением в рванных джинсах, в белом свободном топе и с черными волосами, небрежно завязанными в хвост. Может быть, его удивляет, что она не так молода, как он представлял. А может, он ожидал, что она будет менее…. знаменитой?

Он не ожидал, что она Роза Суарез, знаменитый фотограф, вот, что он имеет в виду.

\- Как ты хочешь ее назвать?

\- Боги Нью Йорка? – она поднимает голову, смотрит на него, и он быстро добавляет: - Я подумал о цитате Кейт Темпест, в ее поэме «Абсолютно новая древность» есть строчка: «Боги все здесь. Потому что Боги в нас». И… вот, что я вижу, когда смотрю на них.

Он хочет, чтобы ей понравилось, хочет, чтобы она _поняла._ Ему кажется, что она поняла, но он не может вытянуть этого из нее силой. Все же он перерос свою необходимость в принятии. Но к ее совету он с радостью прислушается.

Она лишь кивает один раз и говорит:

\- Хорошо, - и это все.

\- Почему ты зависаешь на форуме любительской фотографии?

\- А почему _ты_ зависаешь на форуме любительской фотографии?

\- Потому что я любитель.

\- Нет, это не так.

Он молчит какое-то время, потом говорит:

\- Потому что там пишут честные отзывы.

Она достает несколько фотографий из стопки и откладывает их в сторону:

\- Я хочу найти новых фотографов, которые не были испорчены школой искусств.

\- Тебе не нравится школа искусств?

\- Считаю, что для успеха она не обязательна. Для кого-то она полезна, кого-то она уничтожает. Мне нравится находить фотографов, которые процветают без нее, - она заканчивает раскладывать фотографии на столе и откидывается на спинку стула. – Эти твои лучшие. И я бы посвятила ему серию снимков, - она указывает на Дэвида и его питбуля Бетти. – Он вызывает сильнейшие эмоции.

Вот к чему стремился Майк, и здорово этого достигнуть.

Роза достает небольшой блокнот и ручку из своей сумки  и пишет что-то, а потом вырывает листок и двигает его по столу в сторону Майка.

\- В твоей работе будут заинтересованы эти галереи, я написала, с кем тебе стоит поговорить. Упомяни мое имя. У тебя будет собственная выставка.

Майк в шоке смотрит на листок в своей руке.

\- Не стоит, - она качает головой и тычет в него пальцем. – Не хочу видеть это выражение на твоем лице. Ты не счастливчик, ты хорош, в том, что делаешь. Я бы не написала эти имена, если бы это было не так.

\- Ты думаешь, что я готов.

\- Ты творишь искусство. Ты создал много прекрасного. Ты готов, черт возьми.

* * *

Когда Майк был маленьким, и случалось что-то, достойное празднования, или у него на носу был важный тест, или что-то шло не так, и ему нужно было встряхнуться, его бабушка готовила лазанью. Он не уверен, что она думала, что из этого родится традиция, но каким-то образом это все равно случилось, и он рад, что у него есть этот рецепт, чтобы приготовить ее для Харви. В квартире пахнет, как будто бабушка рядом, и, нарезая огурец ровными кружочками, ему хочется, чтобы она и правда была здесь.

Входная дверь открывается и закрывается, и Майк выкрикивает «Привет», высыпая огурец в пиалу стороной ножа.

Харви заходит молча, ведет плечами, и Майку необязательно знать Харви, чтобы понять, что тот напряжен.

\- Плохой день?

Он поворачивается и смотрит на Майка, снимая пиджак. Кажется, он задумывается о чем-то, прежде чем кивнуть, развязывая галстук.

\- Не самый лучший. Я переоденусь, и мы поговорим.

Майк продолжает резать помидоры, добавляет их в салат, поднимает взгляд на Харви, когда тот выходит из их спальни.

\- Пахнет вкусно.

\- Лазанья по бабушкиному рецепту, - Харви садится за стойку, и Майк спрашивает:

\- Бокал вина?

\- Пожалуйста, - Майк наливает ему бокал Мерло и ставит перед ним. - Варнера сегодня освободили.

Майк осторожно интересуется:

\- Ты ведь этого и хотел, не так ли?

\- Ага.

\- И ты надеялся проиграть в этот раз?

Харви делает глоток вина и смотрит на стакан:

\- Я слишком хорош.

\- Это и я мог бы тебе сказать.

Харви выдыхает тихий смешок:

\- Просто он по-настоящему ужасный человек. И за все время, которое мы потратили на подготовку, никто ему этого не сказал. Никто. И я не мог перестать думать о том, что ты бы сказал. Ты бы сказал то, о чем все думали. И это разозлило меня еще больше, - он внимательно смотрит на Майка. – Что это за система, которая позволяет Варнеру выйти на свободу, а тебя отправляет в тюрьму.

Майк не знает, что ответить. Он не знает, ожидает ли Харви увидеть злость или грусть, или раздражение, или сочувствие. Конечно, они оба не думали, что все так обернется. Но это то, что они получили. Майк отсидел свой срок. Варнер этого делать не станет. Порой жизнь отстой.

\- Победы не так сладки без тебя.

\- И эта даже не похожа на победу.

Он ставит бокал на стойку, и крутит его ножку:

\- Я не уверен, что хочу продолжать этим заниматься.

Майк не знает, что сказать, кроме правды:

\- Неважно, чем ты захочешь заняться, я рядом.

Харви широко улыбается, склонив голову:

\- Кажется, именно это я сказал тебе.

\- Слова настолько же правдивы для тебя, как они были и для меня.

Харви медленно кивает:

\- Должно быть, у тебя был день получше.

\- Сегодня я встретился с Розой.

\- Да? И какая она?

Майк задумывается на мгновение, достает несколько соусов для салата из холодильника и показывает их Харви, чтобы тот выбрал. Он показывает на бальзамический, и Майк убирает остальные в холодильник.

\- Ей где-то за сорок… Латиноамериканка… _Очень крутая._ И видимо знаменитый фотограф.

\- Что?

\- Ага. До безумия знаменитая. И она дала мне список галерей и людей, с которыми нужно связаться. Думаю, у меня будет своя выставка.

\- Это потрясающе.

Майк кивает несколько раз. Спустя несколько часов он все еще в шоке. В Дэнбери он никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно. Это было лишь призрачной надеждой, возможностью, когда он отсчитывал дни, надеясь продержаться.

Только сейчас он понимает, что не знает, сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как он вышел.

Он перестал считать уже давно.

* * *

Оказывается, что Майлз Керр из Галереи Стейнмэн, думает так же о его работе, как и Роза, потому что у Майка есть теперь собственная выставка.

Он звонит Харви с улицы, и Харви отлучается со встречи и обещает Майку, что он забежит, чтобы пригласить его на ланч, чтобы отпраздновать. Он звонит Дженни, он звонит Розе, и он публикует пост на своем сайте, в котором он говорит своим подписчикам следить за новостями, потому что скоро он сделает особое объявление.

Он знает, что Роза сказала, и после сегодняшнего ему проще поверить, что он талантлив, что он _хорош._

Но все же сейчас он также чувствует себя и счастливчиком, черт возьми.

* * *

 - Думаю, эту фотографию ты двигал туда-сюда уже пять раз.

Майк оставляет в покое фотографии на кофейном столике и откидывается на диван, между ног Харви со вздохом.

\- Наверное, так и есть, но завтра они начнут все устанавливать, и я должен быть уверен в выборе, - он показывает на фотографии, разложенные перед ним. – Знаешь? Понимаешь, куда я клоню? Тебе нравится?

\- Все идеально.

\- Не говори это просто так.

\- Это не просто так. И перестань использовать отвлекающий маневр. Важно, как ты думаешь, и ты уже знаешь, как твоя выставка будет выглядеть. Ты просто начал сомневаться.

Харви толкает коленом Майка в плечо, и Майк встает, падает на диван рядом с Харви со вздохом.

\- Ага, наверное, ты прав.

\- Обычно так и бывает.

\- Скромность Спектера.

Харви лишь усмехается и переключает канал, когда Майк берет свой ноутбук. Он пишет обновления для сайта, проверяет форум фотографии и начинает лазить по Интернету. Он отвечает на несколько комментариев в Инстаграме, проверяет твиттер, листает Пинтерест.

\- Харви.

Харви опускает взгляд, когда Майк ставит ноутбук ему на колени, с открытым браузером на сайте одежды. На сайте одежды, который, кажется, продает футболки с фотографиями Майка.

\- Разве это не твои?

Он забирает ноутбук, открывает свою фотографию, потом снова ставит ноутбук на колени Харви. Харви сравнивает две фотографии, но и так очевидно, что да, это фотография Майка. Она из серии фотографий пейзажа Нью-Йорка, это променад на Кони-Айленд.

\- На твоем сайте есть отказ от ответственности?

\- Конечно.

\- Твои фотографии мечены?

\- Почти не видно, но да.

Майк увеличивает фотографию на своем сайте и сравнивает ее с фотографией на футболке. Одна мечена, а с другой компания одежды вырезала метку.

\- Хорошо.

\- Хорошо?

\- Ага, хорошо, - он отдает ноутбук Майку и встает, улыбаясь. – Это будет весело.

\- Весело?

\- Я выпотрошу их. И я буду наслаждаться каждой секундой, черт возьми.

Майк поворачивается на диване, кладет руки на спинку, глядя, как Харви пересекает квартиру.

\- Это Городские Темы. Они одна из самых крупных вещевых фабрик, Харви.

Он замирает в дверях офиса.

\- Именно так. И они не должны были связываться с тобой.

* * *

 Майк нервничает. Если бы Харви был здесь, он бы без сомнения упомянул про бесконечное количество раз, когда Майк поправил галстук или манжеты рубашки. Или он бы взял Майка за запястье в успокаивающем жесте, останавливая его. Из-за него Майк чувствовал бы себя увереннее. Но его здесь нет.

Он позвонил перед этим с работы, сказал, что немного опоздает, но что он обязательно придет к открытию. Его голос звучит довольным, а этого не было уже давно. Последнее время работа выпивала из него все соки, и Майку лишь хочется понять, чем он может помочь. Майку хочется, чтобы у него была хотя бы толика того, что есть у Майка сейчас.

\- Майк, это невероятно! – Дженни берет его под руку, с нежностью сжимая его предплечье. – Я горжусь тобой.

Она качает головой. На самом деле она благоговеет, не может найти слов, и она кладет подбородок ему на плечо. Его смущает ее гордость.

\- Спасибо.

Роза держится отдаленно, частично спрятавшись за стеной, молчаливо рассматривая кадр, который Майк включил лишь позавчера. Он не хочет прерывать ее… Она найдет его позже, если захочет что-либо сказать ему. Он не показывал ей эту фотографию… На самом деле, эту фотографию он никому не показывал. Она до боли личная, и его удивляет, что он решился показать ее, но выставка казался незавершенной без нее. Роза, наверное, скажет, что фотография говорит не только о человека на ней, но и о нем самом, и она будет совершенно права на этот счет.

\- Прости, что опоздал. Здравствуй, Дженни.

Дженни улыбается и говорит:

\- Привет, Харви, - после чего еще раз сжимает руку Майка и отходит, чтобы посмотреть на другие работы Майка.

Харви осматривается с улыбкой на лице, медленно оборачиваясь вокруг своей оси, чтобы осмотреть все помещение. Майк наблюдает за ним мгновение.

\- Меня поражает, на что ты способен.

\- Я хочу тебе показать одну фотографию.

Харви идет за Майком, и они останавливаются перед фотографией, на которой так зациклилась Роза, перед фотографией, которую Майк еще никому не показывал, даже Харви.

_Харви собирается на работу, его оксфордская рубашка расстегнута, на груди виднеется небольшой блестящий шрам. Он только что побрился, и под его мочкой осталось немного пены, которую он еще не заметил. В одной руке он держит галстук, глядя прямо в камеру. Никто никогда так не посмотрит в камеру Майка, и Харви никогда так не посмотрит в камеру кого-то другого, но если бы Майк сделал еще тысячу снимков Харви, он бы снова столкнулся с этим взглядом. Это портрет двух людей, не одного._

Харви смотрит на фотографию какое-то время, и Майк наблюдает за ним. Наконец, он улыбается, глядя на фотографию, и говорит:

\- Я уволился сегодня.

\- Уволился?

Голос Майка звучит недоверчиво, но это только потому, что он никогда не представлял Харви никем иным, нежели адвокатом. Это важная часть него, трудно представить, что он будет делать что-то еще.

\- Уволился.

Майк тут же понимает, что он пялится с раскрытым ртом и сразу его закрывает. Он облизывает губы и говорит:

\- Хорошо.

Харви это веселит, и он повторяет:

\- Хорошо.

Может, в тюрьме сидел только Майк, но с последствиями столкнулись они оба. И если Харви больше не может этим заниматься, то Майк понимает.

\- Перед тем, как ты выдашь мне вдохновляющую речь о том, что я могу быть кем угодно, позволь остановить тебя. Я все еще буду адвокатом. Я просто буду твоим адвокатом.

\- Моим? Боюсь, дел у тебя будет немного.

\- Сегодня я узнал кое-что интересное, когда заехал в главный офис Городских Тем со своим запросом. Футболка с твоей фотографией была в продаже в течение двух недель, и за эти две недели она стала одной из десяти самых продаваемых футболок за все время их работы. Думаю, мы только что прояснили, что можно делать с твоими работами. Я займусь коммерческой стороной вопроса, а ты будешь творить.

Майк смеется, потирая подбородок.

\- Что?

\- Несколько месяцев назад ты сказал, чтобы я не списывал со счетов вариант, где мы будем работать вместе.

Харви улыбается:

\- Что ж, ну вот. Я еще и провидец.

Майк закатывает глаза, и Харви улыбается еще шире.

\- Хорошо… Мы займемся этим, – он быстро целует его. – Теперь у нас есть две причины, чтобы отпраздновать сегодня.

\- Мы отпразднуем то, что связано со мной, завтра. Сегодня – твой вечер, - Майк ловит взгляд Харви, и он кивает, спрашивая Майка: - Ты готов? Они собираются открывать.

Майк делает глубокий вдох и берет бокал шампанского с подноса проходящего официанта и выпивает в один глоток. Он поправляет галстук еще раз и говорит:

\- Готов.

* * *

Майк ходит по залу, он незаметно прислушивается к разговорам людей, но большая часть времени посвящена людям на фотографиях, которые откликнулись на его приглашения. Мария реагирует эмоционально, крепко обнимая его и говоря, что она еще никогда не выглядела так прекрасно на фото. Дэвид молчит и смотрит на фотографию какое-то время. Майку кажется, что он замечает, как он смахивает слезу, но ему это могло показаться.

Майлз знакомит его с несколькими людьми, и он не успевает заметить, что большая половина его фотографий продана, включая Дэвида и его питбуля Бетти. Харви кормит его, и он благодарен за это, так как сомневается, что ел хоть что-нибудь со вчерашнего вечера. Он просто слишком нервничал.

Он снова пересекается с Дженни, которая ему широко улыбается, и с Розой, которая кивает ему, и когда он поворачивается, то замечает Бенджамина, смотрящего на фотографии, и ему становится интересно, как давно он здесь.

\- Ты очень талантлив.

Он даже не отводит взгляда от фотографии, когда говорит об этом.

\- Спасибо.

\- Но твой сайт нуждается в доработке.

\- Я создал его сам.

\- Это заметно, - это лишь констатация факт, и Майк не может сдержать смех, и Бенджамин в ответ едва заметно улыбается, наконец, отводя взгляд от фотографии Майка. – Без тебя на работе уже не так.

\- Меня там не было больше двух лет.

\- Я знаю.

Майк молчит.

\- Я рад, что ты пришел.

Бенджамин кивает.

\- Я мог бы доработать сайт для тебя.

\- Ты не обязан.

\- Конечно, обязан. Нужно улучшить рабочий процесс и организацию. Я почти пропустил время твоей выставки сегодня, потому что ты не знаешь, как вставить гаджеты. Я сделал вывод, что ты пользовался ВордПресс.

Майк услышал достаточно, и он поднимает руки, принимая поражение:

\- Хорошо, ладно. Работа твоя.

Он кивает раз и смотрит на фотографию, что перед ним:

\- Это моя любимая.

Майк улыбается:

\- Я сделаю тебе принт.

Это меньшее, что он может сделать.

* * *

 - Мне позвонили из Городских Тем.

Майк высовывает голову из ванны:

\- И?

\- Выпуск футболок приостановлен, их убрали из магазинов и их сайта, и они пришлют твой заслуженный чек.

\- Должно быть, это был тот еще запрос.

Харви улыбается:

\- Я тот еще парень.

Майк подходит к нему и убирает с колен Харви ноутбук, аккуратно отбрасывая его на их кровать, забирается на нее и садится ему на колени. Он склоняется и перед тем, как поцеловать его, говорит:

\- С этим я и не спорю.

День был долгим, и Майк слишком устал для чего-то другого, и это очевидно, потому что он зевает, разрывая поцелуй. Он стонет и падает на сторону, и Харви смеется:

\- Скажи, что на самом деле думаешь.

Майк смеется в потолок, кладя руку на живот. Затем он поворачивает голову и спрашивает:

\- Каково это? Выйти из офиса в последний раз?

Харви вернется, чтобы забрать свои вещи, или отправит кого-нибудь за ними, но Майку кажется, что эра закончена, и он не мог предсказать этого, когда Харви предлагал ему работу четыре года назад.

\- Луис кивнул мне, когда я ушел. Думаю, это что-то значило, но это Луис, так что кто знает.

Майк устраивается удобнее, кладя подбородок на руку, и спрашивает:

\- Как Джессика отреагировала?

\- Она была зла, но не думаю, что удивлена. А еще она была снисходительна.

Майку почти страшно спрашивать:

\- А Донна?

\- Сначала игнорировала меня, а потом начала злиться. Хотела знать, как я мог так с ней поступить.

\- Мне жаль.

\- А мне нет. Я позволял ей много вольностей, и это подошло к концу.

\- Потому что она знала тебя так долго?

Он кивает:

\- И потому что какое-то время она знала обо мне то, о чем больше никто не знал. О моем отце, Маркусе, тебе. О важных для меня людях, - он ложится на бок. – Человек, на которого она будет работать, не будет позволять ей подобных вольностей.

\- Ее ждет суровая правда.

\- Это точно.

Майк протягивает руку и обводит челюсть Харви кончиком пальца.

\- Теперь мы и, правда, одни против всех, да?

\- Думаю, так было всегда.

Майк выдыхает, вдыхает, наконец, усталость накрывает его с головой. Он двигается ближе к Харви и говорит:

\- Ты, правда, в это веришь.

Голос Харви мягкий и сонный:

\- Конечно.

* * *

 - Харви, этот сыр стоит тридцать баксов, - Харви смотрит на него и забирает сыр из его руки, бросая в корзину и молча идя дальше. – Хорошооо.

В Забаре не так много людей, и ходить вместе за покупками до странного приятно. Майк никогда не рассматривал походы в продуктовый, как приятное времяпровождение, но это весело, хотя вкусы Харви намного дороже, чем Майка. Он все еще к этому привыкает.

\- Знаешь, можно приготовить вкусное блюдо и без сыра за тридцать долларов.

Харви кладет яблоки в корзину, склоняется и говорит:

\- Спорим, я изменю твое мнение.

Майк ни за что не будет спорить и, судя по акульей усмешке Харви, он знает об этом.

\- Возьмешь густые сливки?

Майк выпрямляется, отдает честь и говорит:

\- Слушаюсь, капитан, - прежде чем развернуться на пятках и уйти в сторону молочного отдела. Он помогает пожилой женщине достать кое-что с верхней полки, после чего берет густые сливки, и она говорит ему, что он «такой милый молодой человек», и трепет его за щеку. Майк спрашивает, можно ли ее сфотографировать, и она соглашается, но только если в кадре они будут вместе.

Он публикует их селфи в Инстраграме, когда он слышит, как кто-то говорит:

\- Майк? – он поднимает взгляд.

Не то, чтобы он не думал, что столкнется с ней. Но в Манхэттене полно людей, и он ни разу не подумал о ней с тех пор, как вышел из тюрьмы. Она его «до», а теперь Майк живет в «после». В «сейчас».

Ее голос тихий и осторожный:

\- Не знала, что ты вышел из тюрьмы.

Кажется, это ее ранит, но это первый раз, когда он видит или слышит ее за последние два года, и как бы жестоко не звучало, но Майк разорвал все связи с прошлой жизнью, с тем человеком, которым он притворялся. Рэйчел бы не захотела стать частью его новой жизни, и что более важно, она бы не вписалась. Ему с легкостью удалось убедить ее, что ей лучше без него, что им лучше порознь.

\- И чем ты теперь занимаешься?

\- Покупаю густые сливки.

\- Я имела в виду другое.

\- Знаю.

Они стоят в неловком тупике, и Майку интересно, когда Харви придет в поисках него. На то, чтобы взять густые сливки, нужно лишь тридцать секунд.

\- Эй, малышка, я взял… - мужчина останавливается у тележки Рэйчел и кладет в нее упаковку пасты. – Кто это?

Майк смотрит на Рэйчел, замечает, как она напряглась, как ее руки впиваются в тележку. И впервые он замечает кольцо на ее безымянном пальце. Майк бы ткнул наобум и сказал, что ее новый жених ничего не знает о нем, и Майк не будет тем, кто расскажет ему правду.

\- Никто, - Майк улыбается ему и показывает на густые сливки. – Ваша невеста лишь показала мне, где их найти.

\- Ясно, - говорит он с легкостью. – Это был хороший поступок, милая, - он улыбается Рэйчел, а потом и Майку. – Хорошего дня.

\- Вам тоже, спасибо. И мои поздравления.

Майк разворачивается, улыбаясь, и идет назад к Харви и его сыру за тридцать баксов, чувствуя, как Рэйчел прожигает его взглядом, пока он не скрывается с ее поля зрения.

* * *

 Последняя фотография: автопортрет Майка.

_Майк стоит босым в Центральном парке, его освещает закатное солнце, луч света виднеется над его плечом. Он смотрит прямо в камеру, не двигается, когда легкий ветерок ерошит его волосы. Его толстовка наполовину расстегнута, а под ней на нем серая футболка с красными буквами._

_Гарвардский Университет. Да шучу я._


End file.
